<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can see you're looking (and i really really want you to) by taoslefteyelid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537806">i can see you're looking (and i really really want you to)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid'>taoslefteyelid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lollipops, M/M, Porn With Plot, adultery but sexy yeehaw, also don't read this if ur gonna be like ADULTERY BAD !!!, baby we know, he has heart shaped sunglasses that's a fact, loose plot but still plot !, real title is from heart throb by be your own pet, sehun has an asshole boyfriend you know the drill, sehun's aesthetic is very bitchy preppy twink and i love that for him, taohun have feelings for each other, that song is gender, working title:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, adultery is sexy and good actually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can see you're looking (and i really really want you to)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>remember like four days ago when i was like no smut for you guys this year haha just this emo fic for someone i love v much !!! yeah here's the smut<br/>few rules for reading this number one i don't care if you don't like adultery like i don't give a shit keep it to yourself if you don't want to read about sehun getting railed by his mistress (??? what's the male equivalent to this) aka zitao don't read this simple as that <br/>number two please envision sehun owning so many heart shaped things<br/>number three if there are typos i am sorry my brain is fried and i just want to throw this at you so like,,, idk lmk ??? or just laugh abt them silently idc <br/>number four this is fiction literally do not give me shit for this or i will replace your bedsheets with cling film</p><p>backstory notes: zitao is an indie rock band guy vocalist/bassist (the other members of the band are never mentioned but chanyeol is the drummer), sehun is a pretty twink with a dickhead bf who's cheated on him multiple times so sehun's like cool fuck you i will take ur money while having my own affair and that affair is with zitao who is cool and sexy okay that is all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sehun adjusts his light wash jeans as he settles into his chair, directly across from the band playing in the bar. The vocalist’s eyes glint dangerously, seemingly gripping his bass tighter as he catches sight of Sehun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar is dimly lit, but Sehun’s made sure he stands out; a cropped pink jacket that lets him show off the new piece of belly jewellery his boyfriend had purchased for him, mid rise jeans, and a strawberry lollipop to compliment it all. He’s been waving it around with the wrapper on all day, but he might just open it now that he sees the band playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend loudly orders a beer, seemingly talking to no one, expecting the command to magically fulfill itself. Sehun huffs, rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to the band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one’s for all the heartbreakers in here,” the vocalist says, leaning into the mic, sweating as they near the end of their set. Sehun quirks his eyebrow ever so slightly, and the vocalist seems to smirk before shouting out a “one, two, three!” and launching into a song. Something about candy and peaches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unwraps his lollipop meticulously, carefully ripping the plastic and removing it with one careful movement, placing it on the table next to him, avoiding touching his boyfriend’s hand. He examines it for a second, before giving it the tiniest lick, staring up at the band the whole time, before wrapping his lips around it completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lyrics of the song seem to falter for a second; the singer stumbling for just the tiniest moment. Most wouldn’t notice, but Sehun does, and he would smile if it wasn’t for the lollipop in his mouth. Instead, he pulls it out, almost all the way, before sucking it in again. Quite lewdly, if he could say so himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, are you even listening to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather rudely pulled out of his rather pleasant pastime of staring at the vocalist (who’s wearing some grungy black outfit that makes him seem extremely large and intimidating) while fellating his lollipop, Sehun blinks at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he lies, removing his lollipop from his mouth. “Sorry, I’m a bit preoccupied. I think I need to leave early actually, Jongin needs my help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What sort of help?”, his boyfriend asks, picking up a fistful of peanuts. Sehun winces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you care?”, he asks, his lollipop finding his way back to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend pauses, and then shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not really. You can go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sehun huffs, quip about not needing permission dying on his tongue. He stands, stretching in a way that pulls his already cropped jacket even further over his belly, showing off the smooth skin. He pretends he doesn’t notice the vocalist’s eyes following him across the bar and out the door, and he pretends he definitely doesn’t notice his boyfriend eyeing up the bartender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the band’s set ends, nobody notices the vocalist bolting out the door too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zitao slams Sehun into the wall outside his apartment, bass guitar slung over his own back, as his hands start to wander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed me?”, Sehun asks, breathing heavier already as Zitao’s hands cup his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Zitao responds. Sehun smirks when he notices him eyeing the lollipop in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saved some of this for you,” he says, innocently, bringing a hand up to remove the now almost tiny lollipop from his mouth. “It’s strawberry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zitao watches, eyes lidded, as Sehun presses the lollipop against his lips. He parts his lips slightly, allowing Sehun to slip the lollipop in. Sehun lets it be for a few seconds, before pulling it back out, and wrapping his own lips around it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have… very nice lips,” Zitao says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sehun says, smiling, finishing off the lollipop, left with a stick that he tosses. They’ll deal with it later. “You tell me a lot. Especially when I’m sucking you off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to know,” Zitao says, leaning in to kiss up Sehun’s jaw. He towers over him just slightly, and it drives Sehun wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Sehun says softly, pressing Zitao’s head to his jaw with a hand, keeping him there. He loves how eager Zitao is to praise him, to tell him what he likes about him. It’s exciting. Zitao starts working his way down, over Sehun’s neck, and Sehun gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- I’m a heartbreaker now, am I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel Zitao smile against his skin, and can’t help but let a small laugh slip out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come inside,” Zitao whispers, breath hot against his neck. “I’ll tell you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carry me if you want me,” Sehun whispers back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zitao leans back to take a good look at him, and Sehun bites his lip, tilting his head prettily. Zitao shakes his head, before hitching Sehun’s legs up, and picking him up easily, as if he weighed nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun giggles as Zitao opens the front door, leaning in for a kiss as they stumble into the apartment, holding it until they arrive in the bedroom,where Zitao roughly drops him on the bed. He barely has time to react before Zitao is climbing over him after getting rid of his bass, pinning him into the mattress. His hands settle roughly over Sehun’s shoulders, keeping him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a heartbreaker,” Zitao says, trailing his hands down, from Sehun’s shoulders, to his chest, to his stomach, settling on the beaded thread settled there, prettily adorning his tummy. “Look at this pretty little thing. Who gave it to you? Breaks my heart to see you wearing it so proudly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You jealous, gege?”, Sehun says, smugly grinning. His hands join Zitao on his stomach, tracing out the beads. “Get me one of these and I promise I’ll wear yours instead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend wouldn’t mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t even notice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he wouldn’t notice if I did this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Zitao hooks his finger under the thread and pulls, until the thread breaks, beads going flying across the room. Sehun gasps, hands desperately reaching for Zitao’s face after he freezes for a second, pulling him down for another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you’re- you’re hot when you’re jealous,” he mumbles between kisses. “It’s a pity you broke it though,” he pouts. “I thought it suited me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he tell you that?”, Zitao says, as he unzips Sehun’s jacket, finding nothing underneath. Sehun lifts his torso slightly to shimmy it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if,” Sehun says. “I’m just a plaything that he doesn’t know how to play with to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you looked stunning,” Zitao whispers, nibbling on Sehun’s ear, hands exploring his newly exposed torso. “I’ll buy you a new one. Why are you still dating him again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He buys me things,” Sehun gasps out, as Zitao tweaks a nipple. “I like swindling him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You swindling me too, or do you actually like me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I do both?”, Sehun smiles, pushing up at Zitao’s own shirt, eager to get his hands on Zitao’s much larger body. “Mm, but I like you. A little too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Zitao says, sitting up to remove his shirt. Sehun watches appreciatively as his muscles flex. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t like me, especially after those lollipop shenanigans today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun reaches to feel up Zitao’s arm, before running his hands through Zitao’s chest hair. “Fun watching you squirm like that,” he says, looking up at Zitao leaning over him, and then adds, “gege,” just to fuck with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re both out of their pants (Sehun’s especially were a struggle, almost like they were glued to him), Zitao reaches for the lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see who’s the one squirming, Hun-ah,” Zitao says, in the tone that Sehun has learned to recognise as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m-in-control-don’t-test-me</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone. Before Sehun can do exactly that, Zitao’s plunging two fingers into him, causing Sehun’s back to arch off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sehun grits out. “Fuck, fuck, okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Zitao says, and he says it so soothingly that Sehun relaxes. “You’ve handled worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave me no warning, gege.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a big boy,” Zitao says, slowly starting to move his fingers. “You can adjust.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock and slight pain turn into a dull thrum of pleasure as Zitao finds the rhythm Sehun likes, hooking his fingers in just the right spots, turning Sehun into a gaspy mess. By the time Zitao inserts a third, Sehun’s gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he gasps out. “I’ve missed you, it’s been too long, fuck me, fuck me,” he chants, almost incoherent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s barely been three days,” Zitao chuckles, matter-of-fact. “But your wish is my command.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zitao’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thick enough to be a stretch, even for Sehun. Sehun can’t help but whimper as Zitao pushes into him, hooking his arms around Zitao’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”, Zitao asks, smug as always. “You like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun can barely manage a weak nod as he adjusts. Zitao starts off slow, gently rocking into him, before he picks up the pace, eliciting all sorts of sounds from Sehun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he fuck you like this?”, Zitao asks, as Sehun moans under him, clinging to him for dear life. “Your boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God,” Sehun moans. “He could never- oh my god, yes- yeah, like that, keep doing that. Fuck, fuck, you’re so hot, so good, he doesn’t even know how to make me- make me cum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can fix that,” Zitao says. “Make you cum till you’re begging to stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sehun hisses, and then Zitao’s rolling them over, so that Sehun’s on top, seated on his dick. Zitao’s still in control though, hands bruising around Sehun’s waist, fucking up into him. Forced to stay upright, Sehun keeps his perfect posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if he found out about this?”, Zitao asks, gritting his teeth slightly as he fucks into Sehun. “If he walked in on us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sehun gasps, adrenaline filling him at the thought of being caught bouncing on Zitao’s dick, swivelling his hips slightly, tipping his head back. “Maybe he’ll learn what it’s like to be good at sex. Plus, I’d finally get rid of him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zitao gets more energetic after that, fucking harder and faster, hitting all the sweet spots, all as his hands and mouth explore the rest of Sehun. It gets to a point where Sehun is so stimulated he’s almost crying, posture still perfect as Zitao thumbs at his sensitive nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to-”, he starts, and Zitao grips him tighter in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Zitao says. “You want me in you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh god,” Sehun begs, desperately working himself on Zitao’s dick, faster than Zitao can keep up. “Cum in me, make me yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Zitao hisses, and then they’re switching positions again, Sehun caged below Zitao, unable to move, helpless as Zitao fucks into him. He cums soon enough, keening, splattering all over his own stomach. He entertains tasting his own cum for a while, but then decides that’s for another time. Zitao gets faster then, chasing his own release, and Sehun just hangs onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Zitao shudders, and Sehun can feel warmth spread inside him, filling him up. He relaxes, full and content, and then Zitao pulls out to collapse next to him. Sehun ignores the way he’s leaking, turning to bury his face in Zitao’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me clean you up,” Zitao says softly. Sehun nestles closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Sehun says. “I have you right now. You better believe I’m holding on tight. I like you too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zitao laughs into Sehun’s hair, pulling closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too much too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u want to know the plot that happens after this in my head, eventually sehun breaks up w mister bad boyfriend and gets with zitao and their liking for each other turns into love and then they do whatever people in love do woohoo !<br/>it's 6:01 am i haven't slept don't expect coherency from me,,, i hope u enjoyed reading though !!!</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hztwsx">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://taohun.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>